The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP services are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for both voice and data transport needs. One of the concerns customers have about relying on the IP based services for all data transport needs is that IP based services enable the customer to access services from any location with Internet access while using the same originating telephone number and device. Namely customers are provided with more flexible options and can obtain the same service regardless of whether the call originated from a home, a hotel, a dormitory, etc. However, calls to emergency service providers are delivered based on the physical location of the caller to the closest center equipped to provide the emergency service. For example, in North America, when a customer dials 911, the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) determines the caller's telephone number, and provides the telephone number and location of the caller to the appropriate Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP).
When 911 calls originate in a packet network such as VoIP or SoIP networks, the VoIP or SoIP service provider needs to determine the telephone number and physical location of the caller so that the information is sent to the appropriate PSAP through the PSTN network. Typically, the service address is obtained from the customer when the service is activated. However, the nomadic customer can move a terminal adaptor to another physical location and forget to update the address provided to the service provider. Thus, services that rely on the physical location of the caller, e.g., E911 service, cannot continue to be supported appropriately without an updated address.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that enables a packet network service provider, e.g., a VoIP or SoIP service provider to remind the customer to update the location information.